


Dancing with Shadows

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, POE Edgar Allan - Works
Genre: Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Other, Poetry, inspired by Phantom of the Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Eerie music and mysterious shadows fill the halls...





	Dancing with Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was inspired by Edgar Allen Poe and Phantom of the Opera

_ I feel as though my group on reality is slipping _

_ Each day I grow more weary _

_ I have begun to see shadows where there are none _

_ I have begun to hear sound where there is silence _

_ I sit in my house, no other company _

_ Eerie music fills the halls _

_ Shadows begin to leap and dance _

_ I follow their calls _

_ Through the hallways we fly as the music grows louder _

_ The ballroom is flooded by light _

_ I gasp at all the people dancing _

_ The shadows push me forward into the light _

_ I step forward and begin to waltz much to their delight _

_ As I dance with them, I wonder where I am exactly _

_ This surely cannot be real _

_ The man playing the piano is wearing a mask _

_ With a red rose set delicately upon the top _

_ Everyone here is dressed in costume _

_ As if they were in some play _

_ The decorations of flowers are in full bloom _

_ The music takes a dark tone as the clock on the wall begins to chime _

_ Ringing in a new dawn, a new day _

_ As everyone departs saying their last goodbyes _

_ The shadows sweep me up once more _

_ And push me through the door _

_ Suddenly I am by the fireplace _

_ There is nothing, no sound, no one, no trace _

_ The clock strikes eight and I wake with a start _

_ Realizing I must have fallen asleep _

_ As I begin to remember _

_ I Think to myself that it was just a dream in my slumber _

_ However, I tiptoe to the ballroom only to find _

_ A mask and a rose on the piano _

_ Perhaps it was real, perhaps not _

_ No one can ever be sure _

_ But you must excuse me now _

_ For the shadows have come once more calling me _

_ To the ballroom floor _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem after I saw Phantom of the Opera. The style is similar to Edgar Allen Poe's poetry since he is one of my favorite writers.


End file.
